User talk:Gal'na
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Duplicating images Also, please read Memory Alpha:Image use policy. Thanks. --- Jaz 17:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC) : RE: Jaz, that could be explained a little better. Personally, I have to wonder why are you reuploading images we already have, over themselves or under other file names? --Alan 18:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Forum:Value of a signed card Hello,I have recently purchased a Star Trek Insurrection autographed card by Gregg Henry.I need to know the value of this item.I got the card off of e-bay and my local post office delivered it to the wrong address.Now I can't find this card anywere.Anybody with any answers would be appreciated. Thank you :Since eBay is an auction site, and its prices are driven by demand, I would logically suggest that its value is either what you paid for it, or slightly below that. Hossrex 03:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::This isn't really the best forum for this; these forums are for Memory Alpha-related comment. However, I'll tell you that if I were to ballpark it, I'd probably guess somewhere in the range of zero dollars. I think you'd be pretty hard pressed to find anything above 5 dollars. --- Jaz 06:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC)